


Millefiore's Tea Party

by Azurame_Neve, Byaku_chi, CutenessCanKill



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Comedy, From Amino!Reborn, Gen, Kink Shaming, Millefiore Fourth Generations, Original Character(s), Read at Your Own Risk, Roleplay Logs, a bit of blood and gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaku_chi/pseuds/Byaku_chi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutenessCanKill/pseuds/CutenessCanKill
Summary: Introducing the trio;1) Sane Leader #2 (Tired Oldest)2) Cannibal Member (Lazy Middle)3) Psycho Leader #1 (Childish Youngest)Watch the members duke it out amongst themselves to see who can add more rules into the "Things Millefiore Members must not do" book. And, sympathise with the oldest as they try but fail, to rein in their Family... It is just pure chaos at this point...Snippets of Millefiore Activities onReborn! Amino.Link: https://aminoapps.com/c/reborn-amino/home/
Kudos: 2





	1. First Tea Party

On the day where the weather’s still pleasant, a bit windy, but overall, it is the perfect day to have outdoor activities like picnics. 

Behind a huge mansion, there is a tea party going out in the backyard. Under the shade of an oak tree, there is a woman putting a picnic sheet first before putting three pillows. In the middle of the picnic sheet, there is a tray of tea and snacks; One cup of green tea and the other two cups of earl grey tea. The snacks of the day would be hand-made brown-sugar madeleines.

That woman is Eira Pearl, who is the one of the current bosses of Millefiore, looking over the Blackspell division. 

Eira looks at the set-up she did, feeling proud yet a bit disappointed, “Yup, it’s done! It would be better if there’s music, but the speaker has yet to arrive,”

Shaking her head, she waves to the two other people who just came out of the mansion. “Hey, guys! It’s ready!” 

One of them is Cer Dee Owen, the other current boss who is also the only sane person in the current generation of Millefiore and she is the person in charge of the Whitespell division.

The other person is Amaya, who just joined the Millefiore Family because she appeared at the front door on the Millefiore one day saying, “You guys look entertaining, let me join in the fun!”

As the three females gathered and sat on the pillow seats, Eira passed the green tea to Amaya and the earl grey tea to herself and Cer. The plate of madeleines sat innocently in the middle.

“Okay, guys! This is our official tea party session as the- fourth generation of Millefiore? I’m not sure-” Eira ends up wondering about their own generation. 

“Let’s just roll with the fourth, but officially second?” Cer raised her hand, keeping Eira from side-tracking. 

“Okay, onwards! The tea party session will now begin!” Eira then claps her hands and cheers, deciding to avoid the seriousness of the history of Millefiore.

_Here is a mini-background check:_

According to the history of Millefiore bosses, there used to be a fight for the position of the boss, there was someone, who took the mantle after Byakuran, but he didn’t last for more than 3 years before they went missing. 

The third boss tried to take over, but eventually disappeared after 2 years but luckily, there was another person who took charge as a temporary stand-in boss but they also left the Mafia world after 5 and a half years, not without passing the mantle onto Eira and Cer as the current Fourth bosses. 

Eira used to joke around that the boss position is actually cursed when she was still one of the members of the Blackspell division, and when the bosses actually started disappearing one by one without a trace, she was beginning to worry about the Millefiore as a whole. 

Now that Eira and Cer are the current bosses, they have a hard time dealing with the now-almost-non-existent small family. Previous members of Millefiore from early generations either retired or they just moved to other families due to the constant disappearance of leaders.

Anyways, they would still have messages from Byakuran-san and Yuni-chan to see how well they are doing. 

“Okay, so this tea party is to tighten our bonds as a family, and I am the host for today! The main event for our tea party is--” Eira announced, as she is the host for this tea party.

“Call my bluff!” Eira takes out a box of papers and pens, before passing everyone a pen of their color choices and a board. 

“Rules are simple, write three facts and let the others guess which one is the lie! We’d be doing three rounds! We’d have to prepare for dinner later anyways,” Eira continues to talk.

“Woah, this sounds-- so boring~” Amaya said, yawning and then taking up the green tea to sip and comments, “Nice tea leaves.”

“Of course, losers will take punishments from the winner and it is absolute to follow them!” Eira continues, before flashing out another box with a paper stuck on the front written, ‘Punishment’, which is filled with empty cards and marker pens. 

“Punishments!” Amaya’s eyes almost sparkle at that statement.

“But no killing anyone! If two people disagree about the punishment, then you must change it!” Cer was the only sane person who could control both girls from burning the world down.

“Okay, sure~ But I’d go first!” Eira grins, taking her pen before showing them her board.

Facts: 

  1. I am secretly planning to raid another family to try and obtain more members
  2. My favorite food is Eggs-based dishes
  3. I did not burn the two stashes of marshmallow that Byakuran-san sent us



“Now, guess! Which is the lie~” Eira taunts them.

“I’m choosing the first one,” Cer sighs, hoping it is a lie instead.

“Same, so I’d choose the first too!” Amaya raised her hand proudly.

Meanwhile, Eira just smiled and told them, “Wrong~! I have a plan, and a file of information for it but that is for Tuesday’s meeting- but anyways! The third one is the lie, I burnt the marshmallows he sent to us last week!” 

Amaya points at Eira with a horrified gasp, “How could you! Those marshmallows are a trait of the Millefiore itself!” 

Cer is shaking her head, “Oh goodness, which family is it this time?”

Despite their extreme reduction of members, which set them back quite a lot, they still clung onto the few members that were left and crawled their way back up to the top ten strongest Mafia family and soon, they will break into the top 5.

It also contributes to Eira who likes to go take raids on other families, destroying them and taking all their money and power.

“That’s a secret till Tuesday’s meeting~” Eira wiggles her index finger, avoiding Cer’s stare and crosses her arms in front of her chest. 

“Now! Punishment time, I have this ‘Cer-chan has to agree with Eira’ Card!” Eira pulls out two cards from the punishment box and writes it down. Cer’s clearly unsatisfied with the punishment while Eira looks at Amaya with a smirk, “Ama-chan will make dinner for one week starting today~!”

Keeping the cards close with her as evidence, Eira then urges Cer, “Now it’s your turn, Cer-chan~”

“Sure,” Cer replied monotonically, she is not amused before she scribbles out stuff on her whiteboard before showing it out.

Facts:

  1. I hate things that are too sweet
  2. I am not responsible 
  3. I like most colours besides neon ones



“I am taking the second, the first and third can’t be lies!” Eira concludes, while Amaya is confused, “I say… I don’t know, the first I guess?”

“2 is the lie~” Cer said in a sing-song way before pouting, “Of course, Eira-chan knows me well enough~ As punishment for Amaya-chan, I’d have this ‘Stop Eira from raiding families base without my acknowledgement’ card!” 

Amaya makes again another face of pure horror and disgust, “How dare you make me do your dirty work!” before pointing at Cer and stating, “Though, she does not listen to me as much as she listens to you!”

“Actually, you should have asked her to sleep more, but okay, that works as a punishment too~” Eira commented while Amaya disagrees, “Hah! No one can make me sleep more, sleep is for the weak!”

“Now, now! Guys, stop fighting, and it’s your turn, Ama-chan!” Cer says calmly, keeping the cards with her before trying to redirect the round back to Amaya.

“Ookeyyy~” Amaya nods before showing them her board.

Facts:

  1. I once believed that glass could grow in water
  2. I have nicknames for all my past victims
  3. I do not feel pain



“Damn, those are hard choices!” Eira mutters, conflicted in which to choose. 

“I pick the first one, but I don’t know,” Cer shrugs while Eira just decides on the second one.

“Well, congratulations! Both of you are wrong~” Amaya cheers before cracking a peal of evil maniacal laughter, “I now hold both of your heads on the platter!”

“wait, -wait!” Eira raises her hands and waits till everyone’s attention is on her, “So you actually have nicknames for all your past victim??”

Amaya pouts, “Yeah, of course~ How else would I remember their names due to their near-identical faces! Extra characters, 2 to 500 aren’t gonna remember themselves.”

Cer was silent for a second before she asked, “Did you really believe that glass could grow in water?”

“Well, there’s this one time where I gave my victims a requirement that if they could make me laugh, I would let them live, and did you know what those bastards came up with?”

“They told me that glass could grow in water. I believed it for a second, but he laughed at me instead!” Amaya said with an angry spat before smiling, “So I cut him up and threw him in the ocean and see if he grew!”

“Now for punishments~” Amaya smirked before pulling two cards from the punishment box, “For Eira has to clean up after my mess from cooking while Cer just eats and do nothing~”

Eira pouts, “Not fair!” while Cer nods happily and is content.

Eira huffs, “Now it’s my turn! I will have my revenge!” before she goes back to scribbling on her board.

Facts:

  1. I have destroyed a contract for the sweets factory that Amaya had made two weeks ago
  2. I have still have contacts to the high-ranking members of Cavallones
  3. I did not sleep for more than 8 hours today



“I swear,” Amaya growls before crossing her arms in front of her chest, “If the first one is the truth, I will make the kitchen burn down! Hence, I will choose the first one, hoping it’s a lie!”

“All could be true, but I will go with the third one.” Cer halts and glares at Eira, “Don’t tell me you have spies in there-!! Do remember we have an alliance with them, Eira-chan!”

“Well, I don’t have spies, and they are our friends after all! I would never betray Senpai! Besides, I get to hold onto the ‘Cer-chan must agree with Eira’ card!” Eira exclaimed while Cer looked at Eira, not amused, “You sure do like that card, huh?” 

Eira nods before looking at Amaya with a smirk, “And for your punishment, Ama-chan will make both dinner and breakfast for one week starting today!” 

Amaya gasps, “Why!?” before exclaiming hysterically, “That’s a terrible choice! And you’d have to clean up after me!”

Eira shakes her head with a grin, “Nope! You said that when you were making dinner, not breakfast~” before looking at both, “Mind you two! I could actually get more than 8 hours of sleep sometimes!”

“What sort of revenge is this… ugh,” Amaya whines while Eira cuts her off, “If no one else disagrees, we move to Cer-chan’s turn!”

“You’re evil, Eira! That card holds onto Cer’s life!” Amaya points out while Eira just huffs, “It’s just a card!” while Amaya nods, “Exactly! And she has 1 life, it all fits!”

“Should I be scared?” Cer questioned, but Eira quickly disagrees, “No, no! It’s fine! Totally!”

Cer looks at Eira, not convinced, “Whatever, it’s my turn, right?” 

Eira agrees to her statement, while Amaya looks at Cer with a smirk, “Though, you should be scared, like a tad bit? I mean, having a card to agree with everything is really powerful in the world of politics…”

Cer looks unaffected as she scribbles onto her board while Amaya thinks for a while before starting, “What if Eira asked to kill someone? And then, you, Cer would be forced to agree because of the card itself!”

“I did say, no killing-” Cer points out before flashing them her board.

Facts:

  1. I like rain
  2. I did my paperwork 
  3. I used the Millefiore computer to do the daily online shopping 



Eira raises her hands, “I’m taking the first one!”

Amaya looks conflicted, “Gosh, what choices!” before deciding, “I think I'd go with the second one? Like I don’t know, procrastination on doing paperwork is quite high in me so I’m hoping to infect you all as well~!”

Cer looks at both of them with a bright smile, “Well, Amaya-chan is right~” and then she looks at Eira with her right hand out, “I demand that one-time card to be handed over to me, Eira-chan!”

“So… you didn’t do your paperwork?” Eira asked, tearful as she handed the one-time card to Cer.

“YES! We all procrastinate!” Amaya cheered, looking very happy as she continued proudly, “This is the Millefiore bond!”

Cer shrugs, “No, not today.” while Eira gasps, “Loopholes! But soon! I’d take that card back next round!”

Cer nods, “And then I will take it back once more.” while Eira pouts and Amaya cheers on, “Fight! Fight!” 

Cer coughs, “Anyways, Amaya-chan, it’s your turn!”

Amaya grins, “Okay~ Then I’d go for the creepier versions~”

Facts:

  1. I never ate human flesh before
  2. My victims in my basement are still kicking and alive
  3. My victims are getting more braver in the basement and tried escape from time to time



“This, everything could be the truth!” Eira looks at Amaya with a doubtful face, “This is very hard, because all of them do sound so plausible… and a bit gross too-”

“Really, I don’t want any of them to be true honestly,” Amaya admits for some reason.

“Suree,” Eira replies, “But I’m taking the first one. Just because the second and third sounds like something you’d do,”

“I’d take the third one,” Cer says, looking awfully calm as she takes a sip of her drink. 

“Dang it, Eira’s right!” Amaya pouts before looking at Cer, “Well, I got nothing against you. Go have some snacks, I guess?”

Cer nods, picking one of the madeleines and munching on them, “They taste good.”

Eira smiles, “Yup, they are good! We can make some more since I wrote the recipe down in the kitchen,” before looking at Amaya with a questioning gaze, “But what is with the third choice?”

“What am I not doing correctly, that they want to escape?” Amaya pouts, ignoring Cer saying about how people do not like being kidnapped and locked in the basement and Eira saying to do it anywhere but the Millefiore mansion.

Amaya sighs, before nodding to herself to explain, “As for the first fact, I once made my victims cook my dinner and after the whole meal, they laughed and told me that it was another dude’s flesh.”

“And? What does it taste like? The human flesh!” Eira questions with curiosity, “Like human flesh-” Amaya answers before giving up from Eira’s glare and answers truthfully, “It actually tastes nice, since he cooked it well done.”

“Please eat something decent please, like humans.” Cer commented, sighs before remembering something. She glares at Amaya, “Do not try to put anything funny into the dinner you’re gonna cook too!”

“Anyways, moving on! It’s my turn,” Eira cheers before showing them her board.

Facts:

  1. I have two older brothers
  2. I can cook really well
  3. I have ditched meetings just for the sake of skipping it



“Well, this is a hard choice…” Cer looks conflicted before looking at the grinning Eira, “I’d take the second one? I don't know if you can cook, and the third choice sounds like something you’d do.”

“I’m picking the second one because I say you can’t cook!” Amaya points out proudly.

“Hah! Both of you are wrong, and the punishment for Ama-chan is to clean the mansion for a month while Cer-chan, give me back the card!!” Eira cheers happily as she takes out one card from the punishment box.

“Nope, I disagree!” Amaya rejects while Cer nodded, “I disagree with those as well!” leaving Eira pouting in betrayal as she took another card out, “Fine!”

“The new punishment for Cer-chan is that you’d have to deal with the next meeting and Ama-chan should do my ...next mission?” Eira then questions, Cer looks satisfied while Amaya looks horrified, “I am not your slave!”

“But you’re a subordinate~ Besides, you get more victims!” 

“That sounds nice, but I don’t wanna do the reports!”

“Well, let Cer-chan do it then!”

“Okay, okay! It’s my turn now stop fighting,” Cer announces before showing them her board.

Facts:

  1. I want to go around stabbing some male leads and just male novel nobility in general cause they deserve this
  2. I do not think everything in story’s cannot be excused with “Well, he had a sad backstory”
  3. I secretly wish I could fly



“Oh no!” Amaya gasps, “This is like, so hard, because you did mention things about the previous two choices…” before debating and concluding with, “But yeah, I’d pick the third one.”

“What terrible taste you have in light novels, Cer-chan...” Eira mumbles, “Ah, but I'd take the third one too!”

“Well, both of you are right. Besides, I hate the lost ML, but the MC is great that’s why I read further,” Cer answers dutifully before turning to Amaya, “It’s your turn!”

Amaya nods, quickly scirbbling down before showing it to them, “I hope you guys get it wrong!”

Facts:

  1. I love cleaning up the place
  2. I wanna try stabbing my victims to death for once in my life
  3. My parents brought me to the red-light district at a young age



“I would like to try the second one,” Cer commented, while Eira just nods solemnly, “I am definitely a bad influence but, I’m picking on the third one!”

“Yes, yes you are,” Amaya points out before nodding to herself, “Too bad Eira got it right!”

“Well, lucky me!” Eira giggles.

“Besides that, let the punishment be for Cer’s to recommend me some music choices!” Amaya decided she needs more entertainment in this boring life.

“Well, I can send you a few links to some YouTube music, they're not bad. They even won some rewards-” Cer says while picking her phone up and tapping it a few times before there’s soft pings from both Amaya and Eira’s phone.

Amaya took out earphones as she starts to listen to them while Eira just saved the videos.

“In the end, Cer still holds onto the ‘Cer must agree with Eira’ card,” Amaya comments while Cer looks happy, “And now Eira-chan can’t make me say anything anymore~”

“You guys are too cruel for me!!” Eira pouts.

“No, I can do it because it’s a punishment,” Cer said, clearly on Amaya’s side.

With tearful eyes Eira wails, “This is so cruel! You guys have been influenced far too much! Return to angels I say, go back!!”

“Wow, such high praise! To be called an angel,” Amaya whistles before continuing, “Though I agree that Cer is one but yes, how dare you taint her!”

Eira splutters, “Someone save me! I’m supposed to be the boss! You can’t order me when you aren’t one of the high-ranking members yet!”

“And who came up with the punishment thingy~?” Amaya mocks Eira who just mumbles incoherently things while Cer chuckling, “She sure can,”

“I am regretting my life choices,” Eira mutters sadly before pointing at Cer, “That’s abuse of authority!”

“What authority?” Amaya asks while Eira chirps, “Authority as the boss!”

“In the Mafia?” Amaya retorts.

“This is bullying,” Eira pouts.

“So that you can’t corrupt me.” Cer provides cheerfully. 

“To think you were as evil in the beginning, Cer-chan…” Eira mutters before smiling, “Well, that just means you two fit in Millefiore just fine,”

“Well, I do since that’s why I choose it,” Cer comments immediately while Amaya gasps at her in horror, “So it wasn’t for the unlimited supply for marshmallows!??”

Eira dismisses, “Besides, we don’t have the unlimited supply for marshmallows! I made sure to throw everything that is too sweet!”

“We do actually,” Cer pipes in cheerfully while taking in Eira’s horrified face, “You must have missed it since it is unlimited, you cannot throw it away at all, you will only be throwing it for a lifetime.”

“Yup~ Cer, the angel with some demonic scales~” Amaya cheers.

“I don’t think I am… as evil as you say-” Cer tries to say, but fails as nobody believes in her.

“All the meanwhile, Eira is just a straight up demon and I am just a halfie~” Amaya continues, “What a character development!”

“Not! I am a decent human being!” Eira says, faking a hurt look.

“Are you?” Cer asked back while Eira continues with the hurt face, “How could you doubt your fellow boss??”

“Yes, how could I?” Cer says with a carefree manner.

“Dammit, why are you two doing this to me????” Eira questions in denial.

Whereas Cer looks at Eira with a bright smile, “Because I want to be mean once in a while, I will return to normal soon, don't worry!”

“This is funny,” Amaya giggled, which made Eira turn to her direction and points at her, “And it’s probably your fault, Ama-chan! You encouraged her!”

“No, she didn’t, anyways! I think it’s time for dinner! Amaya-chan, you better hurry up if you wanna order take outs instead!” Cer chided Amaya who looked convinced before taking her phone out to download some delivery apps.

Eira and Cer started to clean up, collecting the picnic sheets, pillows and tray of tea and snacks; Amaya then asks, “So? What do you guys wanna have for dinner? Chinese or Italian food?”

“Mhmm, go for Chinese!” Eira cheered while Cer just nodded, “Remember, balanced diet with vegetables!”

As they prepare to enter back to the mansion, Eira remembers something as she balances the two boxes and pillows.

“Anyhow, regarding the meeting tomorrow, there seemed to be an emergency notice. The Simon family posted a challenge? A request for collaborations for an event in the MANs!” Eira asked while Cer looked slightly confused, Amaya hummed, “I heard about that, so what about it?”

“Well, why don’t we give it a try? I mean, they didn’t say that collabs are not to be done within the same family?” There is a glint of mischief in Eira’s eyes when she proposes the idea of chaos.

“Before anything, we should eat dinner first. Besides, have you two even done your paperwork for the week?” Cer chided both while Eira says no and Amaya pretends she does not know what paperwork is.


	2. Second Tea Party

It was a nice sunny day after a week of rain, the weather neither too hot nor too cold. It’s the perfect day to sit in the garden and drink a cup of tea or to hold a tea party.

In their flower garden stood a nicely but still simple table with four white chairs surrounding it.

A black-haired man with stunning blue eyes and glasses was sitting in one chair waiting already, before asking the black-haired woman who was setting the table, "Cer, it is time? When are the others coming?" 

The girl looked up shortly before going back to her work on the table and answered, "They will be here in a bit. I will go get the tea. Do you have anything against black tea?"

Angelo shook his head, "Nope. I love it, it’s strong and aromatic."

Cer nodded and left him alone in the garden to get some tea and snacks.

While Angelo was sitting there, Amaya suddenly appeared on another chair nearly unnoticed if not for her own greeting towards him, "Hello, Cavallone~" 

At the same time, Eira was running towards the table.

After gathering a few breaths, Eira apologized in a loud voice, "Sorry! I accidentally fell asleep, like 2 hours ago and just woke up a few minutes ago." Before muttering softly, “Nobody called for me,”

Angelo smiled in a mild manner and said, "It is alright."

Cer, who then just arrived carrying a tray filled with four cups and a stand of macaroons in one hand and a music box so she could play some classic music in the background with the other hand, before saying, “It's fine, please take a seat. Since everyone is here we can start.”

She put a cup filled with blueberry tea in front of Amaya, and a cup of black tea in front of everyone else. While she was doing that Eira exclaimed in a humorous way, "It is kinda funny how Amaya always gets to have a different type of tea."

Angelo was staring at the macaroons looking entranced, before suddenly exclaiming, "I love blue macaroons!"

Amaya chuckled before saying with a smug grin and shrug, "I just realised that I don't really like too sweet or artificial food. What a shocker right~"

Eira grumbled before asking unsatisfied, "Then what about black tea then? It's amazing!" While Cer stood up mumbling about there’s a back-up snack before leaving the table to get them.

Amaya answered with a ‘halt’ hand sign, "No, I don't like black tea too. It just reminds me of black coffee” before sticking her tongue out in an afterthought, “Which makes it sound so bitter by just thinking about it."

Eira sighed and just shook her head, Amaya giggled at that before she noticed Cer, who came back with a plate full of crackers.

The Whitespell boss placed it in front of Amaya and said, "Here you go." 

Amaya shrugged trying to looks disinterested but her words were a total contrast, "I have no idea what exactly those are but I'll take them~"

Then, the sound of two hands clapping together could be heard and the attention span of the three women turned to Angelo who announced, "The mood is set, we have our location, amazing tea, fancy snacks and most importantly, the beautiful music."

Eira cheered while Cer said, "Before we start first things first, I hope everyone is alright."

Amaya asked excitedly, "What are we doing then? Games? Whatever other stuff one can do at a tea party?" before she added after a short breath, "And yes, it's good to hope."

Eira then admitted, "I just literally woke up from a nap so I am a bit sleepy but great," before proceeding to make a thumbs up motion. 

Angelo politely answered with a soft smile, "I am doing well, thanks for asking."

Cer nodded, "That's great..." Before she was interrupted by Eira who excitedly asked: "What are we playing?"

Cer shook her head, "To answer your impatient question, we will start by playing a few rounds 'Never-Have-I-Ever' to get you all drunk on tea and we will play 'Would-You-Rather with reason, courtesy to the wish of our guest, Angelo."

The aforementioned smiled and said, "Sounds exciting."

While Eira wore a strange expression on her face while she muttered darkly and excitedly, "Drunk-" while Amaya chuckled, "Heh, I will never get drunk on tea~" 

Suddenly one could hear Angelo shouting, "Eira please!" 

There she was, caught red-handed, Eira froze still with alcoholic beverages in her hands, looking a bit like a squirrel that was found to be stealing nuts, while Amaya whistled, "Yay! Alcohol~ Now, this will be fun~ Really~"

Cer just massaged her head at the incoming migraine, oh poor sane boss. Eira pouted before putting away the alcohol while mumbling something about boring and unfair.

Amaya complained about her alcohol being taken away which ended up in her and Eira talking about their taste in alcohol till Eira gasped, "What has the tea party become? It hasn't even started yet!"

Cer nodded and said solemnly, "Then why don't we start? Amaya you can start so that you will forget about the alcohol." 

Amaya all but screamed, "Y'all can't stop the INSANE!" and Eira repeats to create more mess, "Y'all."

Angelo looked at both of them helplessly before reminding Amaya that it was her turn. 

Which made Eira ask "How are we even playing? Any special rule?" with sparkly eyes as she added, "maybe some punishment cards?"

"You can't control me, not even my bosses can! And no punishment cards..." Amaya said before shuddering, "The b-bad .... Memories..."

Cer clapped her hands together to get back everyone’s attention and explained, "If you drink three times in a row, the person who said what made you drink the 3rd time will get a wish from you." While she was explaining, Eira threatened Amaya to cut her pay and let her victims go.

Amaya ignored her for a second to comment on the rules, "The rules sound better than punishment cards, so less work for me."

"A wish!" Eira exclaimed excitedly. 

Suddenly Amaya pointed at her before laughing madly, "Dare to release my victims? Ha! Try me, I can always get new ones! With that many humans in the world, how many can you stop from entering my basement!"

In the middle of this chaos, Angelo said smiling, "I am down for it."

Eira pointed at Amaya with teary eyes and called out a whiny tone, "Cer-channnnnn!" 

Crackling a mad laughter, Amaya announced, "No one can stop me!" 

Cer who was silently looking at the play before she commented, "Amaya we can just put you under house arrest and let you do loads of paperwork." Eira, whose tear already disappeared like it was never there, exclaimed "Oh, that is a nice idea. Let her do all the paperwork."

Angelo sipped on his tea to carefully hide his growing grin.

"Ha, I will never do the paperwork! It is not me that will suffer if they ain't done but the family. Not me~" Then she added happily "And house arrest is fine. I can finally be what I wanna be: a NEET!"

Cer who had a neutral face but is definitely despairing inside just started to smile and proposed, "Why don't we just start with the games?" 

Angelo nodded before added, "Yes please." While Eira mutters "Ama-chan went cray-cray poor thing..." Before a new sidetracking conversation, Angelo proposed the sequence, "I think the host should start, then Eira, Amaya and I."

Nodding her head, Cer started:

" **Never have I ever killed someone for fun."**

Eira made a suspicious 'Oh!' sound and Amaya answered with a sigh "... This is definitely targeting me... Oh well, I mostly kill when angered, fun... Oh well~" while Angelo all but seriously, answered, "I won't drink, I only kill when necessary." 

Eira grumbled and asked, "Do I have extra life's or do I need to drink if I have done it?" 

Cer explained, "You have to drink if you did it."

Eira takes a sip of her tea and Amaya gets out a coin asking Angelo, "Head or Tails?" and he answered, "Head." 

Throwing the coin and catching it with one hand, she smiled before deciding, "Sad it is tails. So only Boss black drank~"

Excitedly, Eira announced, "It is my turn."

**" _Never have I ever finished the paperwork two days before the deadline."_**

Cer drinks her tea, grumbling, "This is obviously targeting me..." While Angelo silently drinks a bit of tea too. Eira smiles evilly which kinda reminds one of those evil smiling cat memes.

Amaya cheered, "Well... Since I have no paperwork I would take it as hits or jobs, so now I do them when I get them~"

When she heard that Eira started whining, "Gosh dang, Ama-chan! I was so close!”

But Amaya only laughed while muttering "Only the Bosses do paperwork."

Cer who heard that said smiling "But Amaya you surely have other paperworks too. Mission records and other stuff."

Eira who was in high spirits again pointed at Amaya and said loudly, "Bullshit detected, sad for you Amaya!"

Amaya just shrugged and said, "Still the same way after getting it."

Angelo explains that he does his work either after getting it, before the deadline or a day after the deadline. Thereafter the conversation continued to resolve paperwork for a while longer. 

It ended with Eira wanting to push her work at Amaya and Amaya clicking her tongue in disdain, "Paperwork is boring individual work~ you can't push it at me~" before looking at Angelo and continued, "And wow, what a range of timing to do your work Cavallone boss."

Someone then told her "It is your turn Ama-chan."

After a bit of thinking, Amaya said:

_**"Never have I ever.. eaten the macaroons Boss White provided!"** _

Which in turn made Eira frozen as she was just holding onto a half-eaten macaroon gasp in indignation before exclaiming, "You are evil, Ama-chan!" then goes drinking. 

Angelo was munching on a macaroon before he drank a bit defiantly. Cer was the only one of those three that hasn't eaten yet so she chuckled a bit with a slight smile on her face.

Amaya thought aloud, "How smart ... If only there was a trail of poison in those macaroons..." while Eira in a deadpanned voice commented, "... I will poison all those marshmallows you plan to eat then."

Angelo intervened by saying, "It is my turn, right?” before smirking and exclaim:

_**"Never have I ever accidentally combust into Hyper Dying Will Mode."** _

After finishing his sentence he took his cup and drank a mouthful of tea. Cer filled up everyone's cups and drank a bit herself, "I still blame Basil tho... He left his pills right beside my bonbons at the meeting three months ago... It was a strange and fun experience."

Amaya said she never did and Eira only grinned at Cer, "It was really fun. You gotta do it again some time!" 

Cer muttered loud enough for her to hear, "Never." Which in turn made Eira who was suspiciously calm and overconfident, "Don't worry it will happen." 

Cer just shook her head and said to Angelo, "You can wish something of yourself now." and Amaya proposed "Wish for less paperwork." while Eira muttered quietly, "Hope I get a wish soon."

Angelo took up his cup and lifted it up to his mouth to drink a bit of tea before he said with a small smile, "I wish I could survive the Cavallones annual party hosted by our Vice this time." 

Eira squeals excitedly, "Oh~ I can imagine how chaotic it will be! I wish I could join ... Maybe I will bring alcohol." 

Amaya also cheered, "Woo, annual party, hope there won't be showers of death and chaos." Cer looked at her with a head shake, "I understand the wish for no chaos but why wish for no death? What kind of party did you imagine?" 

After questioning Amaya, Cer just wished Angelo, "Good luck."

Angelo smirked, "Thank you Cer, and yes you can join Eira, just communicate with the Vice for the details. You are all invited by the way."

Eira nodded while Cer clapped her hands together and said, "That is nice, thank you." Amaya cheered before questioning, "Hurrah~ Free food~ Do we have to bring presents?" 

Angelo makes a noncommittal sound with a shake of head, "That, you gotta ask the Vice."

After a bit of thinking, the Blackspell boss asked, "Also, is it Cer's turn?" A

ngelo answers her with a smile, "Yes it is." 

Cer shook her head, smiling and then thought a bit about what to say.

Before she put on an angelic smile at Eira’s direction, she exclaimed, "This will do."

_**"Never have I ever burned my paperwork to make it disappear or just burned it in general."** _

Eira looked at her scandalized, "How mean, but I bet Senpai did it too!" before taking a sip while looking at Angelo. 

He while in an unhurried manner takes up his cup and drinks again before he then starts to wipe his mouth with a napkin.

Amaya asked, "Does accidentally burning it count?" Her answer is a unanimous yes.

Heaving a deep sigh she also takes a sip.

Eira congratulated "Wow! You caught everyone Cer-chan! As expected of the only sane leader in the Millefiore." While Amaya voiced in a suspicious manner "And wow, y'all treating your paperwork like a demon summoning ritual... Burn it huh... Sad." And Cer gravely complained, "I am kinda sad that all of you burned your paperwork at least once."

Eira only chuckled, "Okay my turn."

_**"Never have I ever drank bourbon without ice."** _

Angelo cursed, "damn it" and took a sip.

Eira sings something like “alcohol, sweet sweet alcohol~” and then starts laughing happily while Amaya scoffs, "Hah. You wish! ... I ain't rich," while Cer who was thinking about it drank something too.

Amaya the backtracked, "About the burning paperwork ... That ain't my fault. What can I do when the candle I left on starts burning it..."

Eira commented laughing "It is a miracle you didn't burn down the building, Ama-chan."

Lost in thoughts Cer mentioned, "Didn't that nearly happen once? Since we have the rule 'No fire inside the mansion for either Amaya or Eira.'"

Eira gasped in surprise, "But without fire, how am I supposed to cook then?" 

"Electric oven," was Cers' monotone answer. 

Amaya disagreed, "That is a logical rebuttal but Boss Black can even make a fire with an electric oven..." and Eira replied indignantly, "Surprisingly I won't. Since I am not a kitchen disaster!"

Smiling Angelo interrupted the conversation and reminded Amaya, "It is your turn" and she just grumbled a bit before saying with a smug face:

_**"Never have I ever watched a show because someone recommended it!"** _

Without saying a word Eira and Cer instantly drowned the rest of their tea and gulped it down in one fast motion. 

This made Amaya clap her hands, "Woo~ I got you two." while Angelo only explained, "I do not watch recommendations." Which made Amaya that was currently cheering look sad in an instant, she looked at him and muttered, "Aw sad, and here I wanted to try a strike."

Cer just watched them while she refilled the cups of Eira and herself.

Angelo realized that it was his turn so he started:

_**"Never have I ever been kissed on the forehead."** _

Eira and he himself drank a bit of their tea when Eira suddenly jumped up in happiness and screamed, "I drank three times in a row what do I gotta do?" Angelo smiles and answers her, "I get a wish."

Amaya shrugged and said monotony, "It is sad but I do not experience physical affection too much..." Nodding Cer added, "Same, since I really don't like getting touched."

Angelo said to Eira who was already looking scaredly at him, "I wish you would take care of yourself more. Go to a spa for the weekend and have a makeover."

Happily, Eira agreed with a pat to her chest, "Oh sure, spa and makeover sound surprisingly nice. And here I thought Senpai would force me to quit the proposal of destroying the nearest family for their money."

With a face marred in surprise, the only man of this merry tea party looked as the girl that happily finished her sentence in shock, "Uh... What?"

Eira only offhandedly commented, "I mean, maybe I should trim my hair."

Amaya supported her plan from before by saying excitedly, "That is something that shouldn't be stopped!"

Cer in an irritated voice warned, "Eira! We will talk about that plan of yours later!" 

Angelo nodded, "Good I will leave that to the two of you then."

Eira proudly informed her, "I swear that proposal will be on the meeting table on Tuesday~ And it is Tuesday because I am still scouting." and all Cer does is send her a disapproving look but didn't say anything.

Angelo in an attempt to get back to the game announced, "Third round!" 

Cer noded.

_**"Never have I ever kidnapped someone for money."** _

Suddenly _ **,**_ everyone present looked into the direction of Amaya who muttered, "Dang it!" and drank her tea. Angelo who was eating macaroons since the tea party started praised, "These macaroons are great Cer."

Amaya tries to defend herself, "It was just one time- or... Maybe five times. But! It was only because I forgot my wallet, how else was I gonna get food?" 

Cer said word for word, "Work. Or Ask Us. Or just Beg." while Eira just waved her hand, "I for my part just tuin others... Or steal from them."

The Cavallone boss only exclaimed as if scandalized, "Oh my!"

The only not boss of the round exclaimed, "Y'all and your macaroons... How sad. And never! It is faster to just kidnap people they are everywhere, literally. It is cowardly to just ruin them. You need to rip it out of their shaking hands! Show them who's boss."

The Whitespell boss shook her head in disappointment while she wrote down something in some kind of book and asked them, "I am disappointed... What do you even do with the moral lessons I arranged for both of you?"

"Skip them~" was the happy voice of the co-boss chirping, while Amaya explained, "I blame Boss Black, I was such a sweet angel, maybe a bit insane when I joined the family too..."

Eira shrugs with a deadpan stare, "Liar. You are as insane as you were now and before." 

Cer just looked at both of them and reminded, "Eira, your turn."

_**"My turn. Never have I ever tried to search for someone assumed dead."** _

After saying that Eira drowned her whole cup of tea and held it out to Cer so she could refill it. The other two bosses that were present also drank their tea.

With high expectations, Eira looked at Amaya who only coldly but slightly shivering said with her arms making the ‘X’ sign as she explained, "Nope, the dead are dear and should stay dead... None of those creepy ghost stories happening."

After that Eira proposed a ghost-telling festival which was liked by everyone but Amaya who opposed ever partaking in this event, even saying she would run away from her house arrest not stopping her. Cer just told her she doesn't have to participate if she doesn't want to. 

Eira asked, "Who's turn is it even?"

Angelo apologized "Oh! Sorry, I got lost distracted, eating macaroons. I think it is my turn."

_**"Never have I ever been scared of ghosts."** _

While he continued to munch on macaroons the three girls surrounding the table all drank a bit of their tea. Surprised, he said, "Oh wow, I got a strike."

Eira laughed sheepishly, "I am scared of them but I am dumb enough to go for then."

Amaya wondered aloud, "Y'all scared of ghosts but still want to do that ghost telling thing ... weird." 

"By the way, Ama-chan did you skip your turn?" Eira then muttered something and then Amaya shrugs before she said:

_**"Never have I ever eaten when hungry."** _

With some unamused stares, the other three people drink their tea. Amaya clapped her hands together, "Wow~ basic human functions."

Cer told Amaya, "You got a wish from me, I had to drink three times," in a lower tone she added, "same for Eira ... I think." But it was drowned out by the arising conversation between Angelo and Amaya about forgetting to eat on missions. 

Only her co-boss noticed it and blanched, "Oh shit... I kinda did." With her interest awoken by Boss Blacks strange behaviour Amaya asked in a singsong manner, "Oh~ what was that~"

Cer answered truthfully, "Amaya, your Wish".

Eira shot her a quick, "It’s Nothing" and then whimpered, "Nor fairrrrr. She will destroy me!"

Cer wanted to console her so she said, "She also got a wish from me." 

Amaya first wanted to save the wish but Cer told her that this wasn't possible so she wished grumbling "For Boss Black, it will be 'Join the exercise regime the whole way then.' and for Boss White, it will be 'Write a Love letter it can be in any POV character or otherwise~"

The only male ‘oooooooohed’ while Eira cursed, "shet" and Cer informed, "It may take a while." and Amaya nodded, "Take your time~"

Cer remembering it was now her turn said:

_**"Never have I ever skipped a chapter or episode because it was embarrassing."** _

To this everyone had to drink which Cer only commented, "Nice, I got a full house."

Angelo reminded Eira, "One more and you get a wish."

To which she answered giddy, "Aw-, gosh now I am pressured!"

_**"Never have I ever actively searched for a vice boss."** _

The blue-eyed man cursed, "Oh damn it." and drinks his tea.

Which in turn made the two others laugh and Eira excitedly exclaimed before it went into disappointment, "You're on your third right? But I do not have anything against you... So tell us how many alliance proposals you have?"

Angelo smiled and answered after thinking a bit about it, "Locally two and international around 30 but most are courtesy to my Vice."

Amaya then chimed in:

_**"Never have I ever thought of myself as crazy."** _

Angelo chugged his tea down and munched on macaroons afterwards. Actually, everyone drank a bit.

Cer then proposed, "Let's change the game now to WouldYouRather-withReason. Also since this game will be played courtesy of a request from our dear guest he can start first."

"Cool~"

_**"Would you rather be on a roller coaster or in a ferris wheel?"** _

He, himself first explained, "Roller coaster because I confess my sins in a ferris wheel due to my fear of height."

Amaya seconded that with another reason "Haven't road one for ages."

Cer also supported this opinion but a bit undetermined "Roller coaster because it is over faster and not as high if it has loopings and is long then the Ferris wheel tho."

Only Eira chose the Ferris wheel completely, her reason was "Because I have never been on one!"

This evolved into a huge talk about roller coasters and Ferris wheels which ended with Eira and Angelo hugging the other.

"Whose turn is it? Since the rotation changed?" asked Eira.

Angelo answered "Uno reverse?" which in turn made Cer laugh. While Amaya complained that the others either drank some tea or munched on the macaroons.

_**"Would you rather be stuck helping your worst enemy or be stuck working together with your worst enemy?"** _

Eira said, "Both are bad but I would choose the second, then backstab them and rob everything they cherish." before added with an evil smile, "Enemies are Enemies for a reason after all."

Angelo answered, "Help them so that I have their debt."

Cer explained, "Both since if I am helping them I am essentially working together with them in some way," which made Eira laugh and say something about loopholes.

Amaya said she would choose the same as Angelo for blackmailing purposes like mentioned in movies. Cer just shook her head.

Eira announced "Okay. My turn,"

_**"Would you rather be killed by your most beloved or kill your most beloved person?"** _

"Here ya go, one nasty straight ball~" Eira giggles in delight.

Angelo made an ‘Ooft’ noise and Cer mumbled, "harsh."

Amaya was the first to answer, "First! It is always the most interesting and heartbreaking reason for your loved one to kill you. It will be fun to know why."

Angelo voiced his opinion which was different from the one before, "Kill them. I would rather hear the regret so that they don't have to live with it."

Cer, lost in thoughts, before saying, "For me, it would depend on the situation but probably getting killed if it has a good reason and isn't just a betrayal. The good reason maybe being they would survive."

Eira nodded, "I would rather get killed too."

Amaya asked, "How did this innocent game turn so dark so fast?"

Cer tried changing the topic:

_**"Would you rather cook a meal for someone or take them out to an expensive restaurant?"** _

"Make them! To flex my cooking skills," Eira exclaimed and then said "But I like how it turned dark~"

"Make it too, cause it is fun, and cheaper," Cer said.

Angelo also said "Making a meal for someone, as it makes me happy to cook for them."

Only Amaya said "It depends who I guess. But probably take them out, I can't cook for my life... You guys and your cooking skills. Also, good job making the game lighthearted again."

Angelo who was laughing by now said it was his turn. 

_**"Would you rather be blind or deaf?"** _

"For me, it would be blind, I love music way too much." Cer decisively answered, "It is easier to walk and you can read lip-reading and sign-language."

Eira had the same opinion and said, "I wanna be deaf? Because I would rather see."

Amaya agreed with Angelo, "Blind too, for me. It sucks but audiobooks exist, also music is a real game-changer."

Amaya then agreed with Cers reason talking about some video where draft people are cussing each other. While Angelo explained how he could still sense people with flames even if he was blind. Which made Amaya sad because she couldn't do that with her flames.

_**"Would you rather lose your current talent for a random better one or keep your talent but not be able to build a steady life because there's no job for it?"** _

Amaya who asked all of them then explained herself,, "I would change mine since I don't even know what kind of talent I have... This is the life of someone who just goes with the flow."

The Blackspell boss agreed, "Obviously, I would choose the first too because I have no talent."

The Cavallone boss said, "I would go with the second because I think I would rather live how I want."

Cer nodded, "I would also choose the second because one can always find a mini-job or be a jack of all trades."

The next question was if you would rather eat seafood or steak where everyone chooses steak. Reasons ranging from just wanting steak at the moment to not liking seafood. While this was discussed Angelo started playing with a purple flower behind himself.

Next, the question was of one would rather be subordinates or boss. Where Eira answered "Subordinates of course, because I hate paperwork. But I ended up as the boss. Oh, the irony~ how cruel reality is,"

Laughing when Amaya said, "Subordinate. Too much "Nakama" pressure if you're the boss."

Angelo picked the flower he was playing with and turned back to the table and commented offhandedly, "Boss, because it is fun."

Eira looks at the flowers and asks out loud, "What other flowers do we have? Maybe I will plant some more." before exclaiming, “Maybe I should plant some bluebells, or Forget-me-Nots or even black lilies!”

Cer smirks and answered, "For me being boss would be my choice too... Because you can order people around."

"Well Senpai fits as a boss," Eira commented thoughtfully before smiling, "But I am surprised by Cer-chan's answer."

Then it turned into wanting to order Amaya around since she is the only subordinate at the table, which failed and ended with Amaya planning to kidnap new people and Cer giving up on a lot of things for a second including commonsense.

"Don't hide them in our basement, it is for marshmallows," Eira warned.

Cer complained instead, "Don't kidnap at all. I already had to chat with the police twice this month thanks to that."

Angelo wanting to go back on track asked:

_**"Would you rather be a coward or a traitor?"** _

Eira answered instantly "Simple, I would be a coward because I hate betraying people, if they don't do it first."

While Amaya resolutely exclaimed, "I wanna be a traitor. I despise cowards."

Cer reasoned, "I would choose traitor too tho since that is what most cowards end up as if they aren't killed so I gotta choose the path myself."

Eira laughed out loud before saying, "But that makes sense, huh."

Angelo said, "Traitor for me too I guess, for a good reason. Honestly tho I am a coward." Which got him a consoling head pat from Eira.

Suddenly Eira and Amaya started discussing the one mentioned last having a list of people to kidnap. And then Amaya tried to explain that she was still very much sane, thank you.

A male voice questioned curiously at how crazy their conversation has become, "What? Why is it that we sound like we are drunk on tea, aren't we? Also, can I take a cracker?" 

Nobody really answers his first question but he got a yes for the second so he nibbled on a cracker."

While nobody was looking, one can see the culprit, Eira, filling some whiskey into the teapot.

The next question made the discussion family secrets, which will not be mentioned here since they are or are not secrets. And then it was found out that everyone beside Amaya would rather eat three weeks the same food than starve.

Following that it was asked if one would rather be mafia or normal. Where everyone chooses Mafia.

Eira reasoned, "I would choose Mafia, obviously. It is more fun." which was seconded by Cer.

Eira nodded before realizing, "Hahaha, surprisingly Cer-chan does act like Byakuran sometimes. Albeit more serious.”

Cer just reminded her with a shrug, "We are cousins after all, what should I say..."

After that, they talked a bit before returning back to the game at Amaya's turn.

_**"Would you rather be named after food or after a flower?"** _

Both Millefiore bosses voted for flower names because there are nice names while the other two voted the food names for either cannibalism jokes or because they already had food after which they wanted to be named. Sparing you the cannibalism jokes that followed we will fast forward to the next question. 

Eira after apologizing for dozing and said in a sleepy tone:

_**"Would you rather sleep forever or never sleep for a month straight?"** _

Everyone but herself chose to sleep leaving aside the reason cause nobody really cared anymore, either way, sipping their tea which was spiked long before it was even mentioned. 

After that, Angelo told Eira to be more healthy and sleep for longer which was supported by the others. But after that, it became a talk about yaoi stories and their genres...

And after the last question turned back to Eiras well being which Amaya reminded, "but the Cavallone boss wished you would take better care of yourself."

"Shit." Eira could only curse.

"Call me Angelo, Cavallone boss is such a mouthful." Angelo says but Amaya shakes her head, “I’m just a member, not a higher up yet.”

Cer shook her head and said, "Both of you should stay healthy Amaya, Eira... Also, shall we end the tea party here?" 

Everyone agreed since the sky was already turning orange. After a lot of goodbyes and many hugs which Cer avoided, everyone started to leave. Amaya took it upon herself to lead Angelo to his car, while Eira went back to the mansion to sleep leaving Cer to clean up.


	3. Third Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Future Generation (4th) of Millefiore gathers together to hold a Tea Party. The first two had gone swimmingly, with barely any bumps along the path of enjoyment. However, this time... Their most rambunctious member was chosen to hold the Third Party.
> 
> And as everyone expected, shenanigans ensue. Discussions on what makes the other's romantic flag rises and what makes their maternal nature tick. There is nothing holding them back from kink-shaming even the Cavallone's Boss.
> 
> What could he do? They were the Millefiore Bosses too.

White pillars lined the pristine hallway, as the moody orange coloured the marble floors. The clacking sound of high heels drew closer to the wooden doors before her. Scrawny arms stretched out, feeling the grooves of the material with a smile.

“ **HELLO EVERYBODY** ~” A loud exclamation echoed in the room.

“You’re late.”

The smile dimmed at the table full of food. The three people in the room were stuffing their faces with whatever was within arm’s reach. The meals all differed in both cultural background and flavour, with the majority being noodles and dessert.

A silent exchange occurred between the only sane person in the trio, the munches slowed to reveal a helpless look. With a sigh, the chair was dragged back to let the fourth person sit.

“You guys started without me?”

Angelo gets up, “I’d get another plate.” He navigated the area without much of an issue, even getting the utensils that are specifically for guests. This would normally pin the title ‘Stalker’ on any normal person but the Bosses were unperturbed.

“It’s kinda funny how Angelo-san is so familiar with our kitchen.” Eira giggled, scooping a spoonful of rice onto her bowl, that was already overflowing.

“There’s more food coming in.” 

“Wait, what?”

As if planned, the doorbell rang, cutting off Amaya’s words short. The delivery boy’s voice followed, prompting the Cavallone Boss to get the door. All while the trio stuffed their faces with food, the alleged host sat in the middle of it all, hands covering her face as she wondered whether it really was * **HER** * tea party or theirs.

Cer deadpanned with a cup of tea in hand, “So this is more of a food party than a tea party.” 

* * *

Papers soon replaced the dishes, as the host finally took charge, leading the tea party in the direction they had in mind. There were red strings pinned on a few pieces, connecting them to other scattered pieces. It seems that Amaya wanted to make the ' _Tea Party'_ a ' _Tea Spilling'_ one.

Eira has this look that says, ‘what is going on here’ while Cer and Angelo remain silently sipping their cup of tea.

“So guys, what are your thoughts about this?”

She looked up to gauge the reactions of the people before her, trusting that her stories and theories to not be leaked. Some of them were within expectations.

Cer was calmly sipping her tea, but her eyes held a silent fury. Eira was fuming in the corner, cursing and spouting out some ideas of her own. However, Angelo had a mask on, leaving him unreadable.

“I can’t believe this happened, how could they do this?!” Eira’s hands pointed at the paper in the middle of all the chaos.

There was a picture of a man on it, one that was desecrated with markers and angry scratches. He had an Asian appearance, hair and eye colours typical of those from that continent. The first word that would be used to describe him would be “Handsome” if they were not part of the quartet that is.

He has single-handedly angered them all. The story shared by Amaya was filled with malice and annoyance, from which side, it was a blurred line. Taking a closer look at the papers around would show that they were screenshots of conversations held by him.

“I am sitting this out,” Cer piped up from her spot, “I don’t know how he is so it would do no good if I were to add my opinions in.” Her calming presence morphed to one of disgust as she glanced at the image. “But my impression of him definitely went down from this.”

Eira nodded to her words. “I agree, but I honestly don’t care for him.” Continuing on to share some of her experience with those types of people and surprisingly enough, she had a lot to share.

Despite being the one who brought the topic up, Amaya felt herself starting to shiver at the intensity of Eira’s knowledge dump. She found it in herself to question why Eira is so enthusiastic about the topic, inciting a dark grin from her.

“Well, it isn’t a ‘ _Tea Spilling Party_ ’ without the tea.”

Soon, one of her stories struck a chord in Cer who too decided to add in her two cents. She has been caught in the middle of multiple issues before and despises watching everything play out. "Misunderstandings and abuse are the worst." She said.

The rant between the Millefiore Bosses lasted for a whole hour before it slowed down to silent taunts.

"So, what do you plan to do with this information?"

Sudden words from the silent Angelo shocked Amaya, whose heartbeat picked up at the destruction of her slowing traffic. Never expected any of her usually calm friends to dig their claws this deep, she sighed in defeat.

"Kill."

Eira slammed her hands on the table, sending the papers for a short flight. She eyed the disapproval from her fellow Boss before turning to Angelo for support. It was unfortunate that the gaze returned was one of dissatisfaction.

"Well, what do you want me to do then? We are a Mafia Group… Not some counsellor, I think we would be the ones who needed counselling instead…" Her previous vigour dissolved to a pout.

"Maybe not plan a vacation to jail?" Amaya pushed the sullen Boss back onto the chair and added an afterthought. "This isn't a recent event anyways, it was just an annoying situation at that time. So maybe just leave it be?"

"But that's boring!"

Angelo nodded to Eira's complaint, his smile still plastered on, no signs of slipping. "Let's just burn the place down and pin it on him. Make his life miserable."

"No!? (Yes!)" Two heads spun towards the Cavallone Boss, with the third person turning away from the trio, eyes dead.

"How is this any different from Eira's plan?!"

"It's more fun."

"Just how are we going to do any of that anyway?! It's just a Novel Character!"

"That's the point."

“Moving on, what should we do next?” Amaya paused, she has experience with killing her enemies but this was not her copyrighted property. “We can’t kill fictional characters unless we write them off.”

Eira slams the table, sending some papers to the floor. “Then, let’s talk about romance!”

Amaya stares at her, gears spinning in her head. “What kind of romance do you want to talk about?” Once the words settled in her mind, confusion was clearly seen on her face before she muttered, “The heck is romance?”

Eira’s eyes shined, having a whole list planned out while Cer looked confused.

“Wait, what are we doing?”

“Kinkshaming.” Angelo nodded to himself.

* * *

"Woo, I didn't know that you had a type Senpai~"

It was the third round of their games hour, the first three that went had given the others trouble with the possible guesses. It was a varied mix of unknown characters and face value. However, it seems that the same does not apply to the fourth.

Eira leaned against the table, amused at how an innocent game can reveal so much about someone. She watched as Angelo turned away from her pointed finger to stare at the pictures he had recently printed.

“I don’t think you have much room to laugh about this Eira.” Cer gave her fellow Boss a mocking smile, closed eyes and everything.

Her hands swept at the pictures Eira prepared, they had various types of males, with only one or two females and even then a trait stood out from them all.

“The only thing affecting your decision is the colour blue.”

Eira huffed, pulling the scraps closer to her, as if hiding them from the judgement of others. “And what's so bad about being biased?”

Amaya clicked her tongue, her finger swaying as she said, “It's not that, it's just,” Rolling her wrists to swipe a piece away, it was a picture of someone who embodied the word 'blue'. “It makes the game so easy when it comes to you…”

Angelo nods as if encouraging Amaya in her observation.

Eira blushes, “Hey! We are talking about non-existing characters! It's fine for me to simp whoever I want!”

Amaya deadpans, “Even though your only choice is color?”

“Let’s see what you simp then!”

Crushing the urge to mock her way of calling ‘ _an attraction_ ’, Amaya slipped the paper to the centre. “So, who do you think would be my favourite?”

In the image was a total of six males, and the other girls could only deadpan at the remembrance of Amaya’s great dislike for female leads. ‘Flag triggering idiots’ as she likes to call them.

Angelo pointed at the main characters in the picture, having only known them out of everyone else. Cer joined in, with the addition of a dark haired character, as Amaya gave the hint of “Black and Red” being the main color codes. Eira on the other hand, chose the extreme side characters, knowing to an extent of her type.

“Dang it, you got one…”

“HA, so you like them pretty boy extras!”

“NOT TRUE!” Amaya raised the previous guessing paper and pointed to the most childish looking boy. “He was my favourite too!”

“Still pretty boys~”

Cer coughed into her fist, eyelashes fluttering against her pale cheeks, pupils giving a sweep of the people around her. When she got her silence, her dainty fingers pulled a picture from the pile and passed it to them.

Three heads hovered around the paper, and with its small size compared to the multitude of characters in the image, everyone’s heads bashed into each other at least thrice. Cer notified them of the amount of characters to choose and left them to their own devices.

A noisy seven minutes passed as the participants wracked their brain for a type to pick. Eira and Amaya shared a hopeless look, before nodding in understanding. ‘ _We’ll just pick whatever we like_.’ They thought, having given up all hope.

Once the chosen characters were revealed, the serene Angelo crackled in ‘ _I just beat you all_ ’. He had gotten all five correct, with one being a last minute change. Turns out that she was able to correctly identify them all apart, twins or not. 

Eira gasped, “Could it be-!”

“Cer’s type is long hair?” (“Angelo has a mental link with Cer!”)

The trio looked at Amaya with her exclamation causing their faces to scrunch up, as if to question her sanity. Angelo shook his head, “I do not. It’s because I actually watched the show.” 

Cer dragged her sight to Eira and flat out declined, her proclamation. “No, not always. It depends on the character.”

Amaya clicks her tongue, annoyed at having gotten none of the answers. “Nope, her spectrum is either the extreme hyper brat or the mysterious kid!”

That gave Cer a chuckle, her type was still hidden well and she knew it.

Eira let out a triumphant howl at her turn, heavily contrasting her sulky tone. “Aww, nobody got this one~”

“Look,” Cer points, slightly aggravated at how blatantly Eira just wants to rub her victory in everyone’s faces. “This is what happens when I choose who I like more than deciding what you would.”

“That’s because everyone thought Eira’s thirsty for only men,” Amaya shrugged.

Eira looks at Cer, and back to the same few Angelo has chosen. It was quite a shock, to see two different people picking the same three characters out of the given seven. It reminded her of the previous match.

“Well, I guess… Your taste is more compatible with senpai’s?”

And so, the tea party became a challenge to find out each other’s type, even though at the start, it was just a ‘favourite character choosing’ game. The game’s motives were lost in translation and soon, it ended with what is their ideal type.

Eira’s turn was cut short with a yelp, their butler had come into the room and informed them of the dark sky. They had not noticed, with the insides of the room till being lit but their windows only reflected a murky darkness.

“I can’t believe it’s 2am already.” 

Angelo watched the heavy battle all three Millefiore members had with drowsiness and sighed. “Can’t you all go to bed normally, why the need to go get knocked out?”

“Never.” Eira huffs.

“Unhealthy!” Those unconvincing words only served to emphasize the lengths Eira had gone through, to attain this skill of surviving on two hours of sleep per day. And Angelo did not like it.

“I’ve been running on caffeine and 3 hours of sleep,” Eira paused, as if to show off how she actually had an hour more of sleep than usual. “ Besides, I don’t need sleep that much anyways.”

“Absolutely, not healthy.” Another attempt at convincing.

Eira nods, and Angelo knew he could not change her ways. “The epitome of me.”

Even with the loss of one player, the * **HOST** *, the Bosses were going strong in the night, their previous gameplays were swiped into the incinerator with new stacks littering it. Cer looked at Angelo’s picture and nodded to herself.

“The one with glasses,” Cer pointed and went further to explain her answer, as if it would help change Angelo’s mind. “He looks smug, like Eira.”

“What!?” Eira’s surprised, “I’m not smug!”

“You are, sometimes.” Seeing the enraged expression, Cer tried to placate her with a smile. However, it was obvious that her words did not work their charm as Eira pouted.

“Oh how unfortunate, it’s the truth.”

An offended gaze was tossed at Angelo did nothing to his stance, having known long so well that this was his attempt at getting back at her for the unhealthy habits. “This is why you have glasses, for the personality and myopia.”

“What is the use of ‘good’ instincts, when you always use them so wickedly?” Cer asked before Eira could jump in outrage.

“It’s called fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra information: MANs stands for Mafia Association Network site
> 
> And that's a wrapup!! Please anticipate to the next one!


End file.
